


Rachel Amber

by ErosyApollo



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErosyApollo/pseuds/ErosyApollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces sueña con ella, y por la mañana todo duele menos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rachel Amber

A veces sueña con ella, y por la mañana todo duele menos.  
La ducha, las mangas largas, los vaqueros, las escaleras.  
Rachel es cálida y tiene algo de morfina en sí misma. La siente como solía sentir la luz del sol por la mañana los sábados cuando era niño.  
Ha visto cómo la mira su amiga. La del pelo azul que la sigue como la perra que es; y sabe que ella también se ha dado cuenta. Del efecto que Rachel Amber tiene sobre las personas.  
Porque no solo es sol por la mañana. Es una masa de fuego suspendida en el espacio; lanzando lenguas ardientes y explosiones por doquier.  
Tiene todo lo de bueno y todo lo de corrosivo, y a Nathan le gusta todo lo que tenga potencial para hacerle daño.  
Le gusta cuando Rachel le mira y sabe que podría destrozarle si quisiera, pero no lo hace.  
Cuando se acerca hacia él, en una fiesta del Vortex club, meneando las caderas, y se muerde el labio mientras lo saca a bailar.  
Y él está demasiado borracho pero aun así nota cómo sus manos le queman los cortes cuando le agarra los brazos para hacer que todo su cuerpo gire con ella.  
Su pelo siempre huele a ceniza, y cuando están muy cerca, el olor de su sudor es un perfume ligero y narcotizante.  
Hace que Nathan quiera enroscarse contra ella y dormir.  
A veces sueña con ella, y su ausencia palpita en el aire al despertar; como una estrella muerta, aún siente su luz llenando la habitación, como focos apuntando directamente a sus ojos.


End file.
